A Theif's Love
by bittersweet-magica
Summary: Rin is a theif and liar and her life changes seriously when she meets Mayu and Len.
1. Chapter 1

**Mayu's POV**

I run at high speed through the forest, hopping over branches in my way. I gasp for breath as the cape draped over my shoulders flutters behind me. They're chasing me and I need to _run._

I see a figure lying against a tree ahead. I desperately call to them, praying they'll wake up and here. I'm rapidly approaching them as they stand up slowly.

Then, suddenly, we're both in a pile, crumpled on the floor as everything goes black.

**Rin's POV**

I don't understand what just happened. It all occurred too quickly.

I had just gotten back from the city, where I was taking care of my hunger by stealing some fresh bread and a basket of apples from a woman who wasn't looking. After I ate, I felt tired so I slept next to a tree. Little did I know, that was an _awful_ choice.

I had slept for a long while when I heard someone calling to me. _What the hell? _I stood up slowly. I was still drowsy from sleep, and then someone was running into me, with a long line of guards from the royal kingdom behind them.

Now, as I mentioned before, I'm a thief. Stealing doesn't go so swell with the king, though. I've been wanted for as long as I can remember, and I've been stealing longer. So now this girl, whoever she is, and I have been caught and are being dragged back to the kingdom. I know nothing about her. She's got long bleach blond hair with different colors, and a black cloak covering her back. I've seen glimpses of nice-looking clothing with red and gold trim.

It's a long walk filled with shoves and barks of orders before we get to the front gate of the kingdom, where they throw me in the back of a car. However, I notice they set her in the car and shut the door once she's situated.

Once they're out of range for hearing, I look at her. "Alright, I have _a lot_ of questions for you,"

She's got the hood from her cloak over her head and she's looking down, now. "Go ahead," I hear her quietly mumble.

"_WHAT DID YOU DO? _'Cus of one dumb thing you must have done, I'm getting' thrown in, too! You know how much I wanna _kill_ you?" I rant a little too loudly. I see her shrug. "I'm sorry,"

I growl under my breath. "What did you even do wrong? Actually, who are you?"

I hear her breath. After a few minutes, she lifts her head to look at me. "I ran away." She pulls her hood off. "My name is Mayu, Princess of Frayveth."

"Oh," is all I manage to whisper.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the ride is silent. I don't know what to say. Everything makes sense now.

_I'm sitting in front of the princess!_

Once we arrive, they shove me into a dirty cell by myself. There is one window in the back of the room, letting in little light. I wooden board is chained to the wall. I stand in the middle of the cell and wonder where I went wrong. I walk over to the board and sit on it, and start to shake. _It's freezing in here__**.**_ Suddenly these shorts and this corset-looking vest aren't so comfortable.

I break down in tears, and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up to guards roughly grabbing me and dragging me down the hallway of cells. "What, what I just-" I struggle. "I just got here, you can't already-!"

They take me to a pristine cell a level up, with white walls and floors, two windows, and two small mats on the floor, as well as a bathroom attached.

They bring me in and throw me down, but I'm too shocked to care. Mayu walks out of the bathroom in a white dress. She looks at me. "Hi, again,"

"Wait, what?" I ask, looking around, in shock. I don't understand. "Why?"

"My father wants me to learn a lesson. I told him to have you put here, too." She says. "He's soft on me,"

"Oh," I whisper again.

Just then, someone knocks lightly on the cage door. "Hey," I hear a warm male voice say from behind me, because my back is faced towards them.

Mayu looks at them, shooting daggers. I turn my head to look at him. He has messy blond hair and brilliant blue eyes that he stares at me with. "I came to check on you," He says, directed towards Mayu, but still looking at me.

"Why are you wearing that?" She sneers, motioning towards the guard's outfit he has on. I'm confused by this. He looks at her. They stare at each other for a while, leaving me to look back and forth between them and wonder what's happening.

"Uh, Mayu?" I ask quietly. He laughs and she scowls.

"Len," I hear from behind me. I look at him when I hear Mayu hiss from behind me,

"_He's my brother."_


	3. Chapter 3

They both look at me, Len with a smile and Mayu with a glare. The Prince and Princess of Frayveth, standing in the same room with me. A thief. A liar.

I stand up, and breathing heavily, I walk to the bathroom and lock the door behind me. I sit on the floor and listen to the mumbles through the wall. They talk quietly to each other and I can't understand them. Eventually, I hear a knock on the door. I crawl to the door and turn the knob, and Mayu is standing in the doorway.

"Hello," She says quietly. "He's gone, he's going to get us our meal because it's time for dinner."

"Okay," I say. I'm getting served food? Sounds pretty good to me! "What is the food?"

"Extra food that went bad. We don't throw the food away, we feed the prisoners with it. Stuff that got burnt or fell on the floor, if needed. Bad food, basically." She says blandly. Maybe it's not so great. I get off the floor and walk out to one of the mats, Mayu moving to sit on the floor next to the door.

We sit for a while, and then Len knocks again. "Hellooo?" He calls.

He slips the food under the door. But it's not bad looking! There's a small chicken leg, golden roll, and silver cups with water with both. I look up at him. "Wha-?"

He shushes me and smiles. "I snuck it, don't let anyone see," he whispers to us.

I eat rapidly, shoving the delicious food in my mouth. Once I'm done, I see Mayu has only just started her roll and Len is watching me with his blue eyes. My face gets hot as I realize I just embarrassed myself. Len laughs at me, but then his face gets serious. "You don't get to eat a lot, do you?"

"Nah," I shrug, lying down on the mat. "I steal food when I can, and it's usually not a lot. Normally I have to resort to trash,"

He goes silent again. "Did you steal those clothes?"

"Yeah," I say. I'm wearing a brown and gold corset with laces in the back. It's too big on me, though, so I had to cut the end of the string off because it was too long. I'm wearing dark brown shorts, and knee high lace up boots. Bandages are wrapped around my hands and the top of my right arm. "Yeah, I did," I repeat.

It falls silent again. "Okay," is all he says when he walks away.

I panic as I realize what I just did. _I admitted to my crimes._


	4. Chapter 4

Mayu looks at me while I panic. I stare at the blank white wall with wide eyes.

"Hey," she calls. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She's finished eating, now. She sets the tray on the floor next to her before she stands up and walks silently to her mat, next to mine. "Len won't turn you in," she says in a monotone voice, not sounding reassuring. She sighs and taps my shoulder. "Really… wait, what is your name?"

"Rin," I say, looking at her. She smiles. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It took your mind of Len, didn't it?"

I scowl and close my eyes. "I'm sleeping." But I'm not going to actually sleep.

When I wake up in the morning, clothes lay on the floor next to my face. I pick them up and look at them. It's a white dress to match Mayu's, but mine has shorter sleeves. "Good morning, Rin," I hear Mayu behind me. "Len brought you those."

"Why?"

"He said you didn't look comfortable in the clothes you're wearing, so he brought you something else. He should be here in a few minutes with the morning meal." She pushes herself off of the ground and walks to the bathroom. "Wait, I need-"

She shuts the door.

"-the bathroom." I sigh and walk to the corner of the room and start to unlace the corset, facing the corner. But just as I'm slipping the dress over my head, Len knocks on the door, making me jump and fall on the floor.

I shove the dress over my frail body and lay on the floor with my back to him, blushing uncontrollably.

"I see you got the clothes,"

"Y-yeah, I did, uh, did you?" I ask, without looking at him. "Did you see?"

"I saw nothing," He reassures me, as I let out a sigh of relief. "But scars."

"Oh," I mumble. I look over my shoulder are him. He stares at me with sadness. As we look at each other, Mayu walks out of the bathroom. "Wait, what happened?" She asks.

I stand up. "I tripped," Len doesn't deny it. He smiles and puts the trays of food under the door. Today, we have biscuits with gravy and a glass of water. I smile and crawl over to the food.

I eat slowly this time, resisting the urge to shovel it down. Mayu continues to eat daintily like before, which I try to imitate. I pick pieces off of the biscuit and eat them, but I give up and eat it quickly.

"I didn't tell my father," We both look at him. He keeps his eyes on me.


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" I ask.

"I didn't turn you in," He repeats. Len looks at Mayu.

"But…_ why?" _I question. He looks at me again, his eyes piercing into mine. "You're alone. You're stealing to survive."

I feel my stomach drop as a lump forms in my throat. I can feel my eyes start to water when I stand up and walk to the bathroom, so I can be alone to cry. I hear them say something and then it's silent.

I splash water on my face after I'm done crying and step out. I look at Mayu, who is sitting on her mat and playing with her long hair. "Len left," is all she says, not looking at me.

I sit down on the mat next to hers. "Please," she looks at me. "Tell me your story." I'm a bit surprised and angry. "No,"

"Please?"

"No," I say stubbornly. She goes quiet and starts to play with her hair again. "Okay," I mumble.

"I was born in the village. My dad disappeared when I was 6, and my mom left to find him. My older brother and I were the only ones left in the house, but no one found out for the longest time. Eventually, my own aunt turned us in." I growl, a disgusted look on my face. "We ran. We ran into the woods. He taught me how to steal."

"We found a cabin in the woods, and decided that it would be a target. At night, we went to one of the back windows, with me sitting in a bush behind him, watching. We got through, and it was quiet for a while. But then," my voice cracks and I take a breath, my hands trembling. "I heard gunshot. And I ran."

She looks up at me, her golden eyes sad. I've started to cry again. I look away from her, covering my eyes. "I ran, Mayu, I didn't stop. I didn't check on him. I ran. I could have helped him, or at least be there when he died. But I ran. I ran like the coward I am."

She reaches to put her hand on my shoulder. "I run from everything. I run from the law. I run from relationships. I'm alone, because I'm a coward."

I hear her breath in, but she doesn't say anything. I wipe my arm across my eyes and turn to look at her.

"Rin, you're probably the bravest girl I know. You've survived, what, 7 years on your own? I would have died if you stayed. You could have done nothing. I'm sorry you lost him, but it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." She smiles a little, which she never does. "You're not a lone. You have Len and I."

I smile, tears streaming down my cheeks again. I turn my body around and hug her. "Thank you, Mayu,"


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Slight Violence**

Sitting in this cell is _incredibly_ boring.

We sit in silence a lot of the time, staring at the walls or floors.

Len gives us the evening meal. I look at him, smiling. "Hi!"

"Hi," He waves half-heartedly. He looks tired as he smiles. "You seem to be in a good mood,"

"I am," I say. I stand up once I finish eating and walk to the cage door to get a closer look of him.

His eyes look duller than their usual vibrant blue. "Are you okay?" I question. He looks down at me. He's a few inches taller. "No, I…"

I look at him, starting to put my hands through the bars, reaching for him. "What's wrong?" I ask, sad. His eyes widen, "Rin, don't-"

Another guard runs over and looks at me sadistically, as he pushes Len aside. I try to quickly pull my arms in, as I hear Mayu gasp behind me. The man grabs my small arms and everything slows.

I don't feel the baton slap my hands as I watch. Len stands behind the man, doing nothing, his eyes wide. Tears stream down my face as I look at Len.

The man lets go of my hands and grabs hold of Len's shirt. It looks like he's yelling at him, but my ears are ringing as I run into to bathroom. Mayu follows me and helps me wash my bleeding hands.

She whispers to me comforts, telling me it will be okay and that it will get better. I tell her my hands don't hurt and she doesn't say anything after that.

After we've washed my hands and face, she walks me out to the mat and helps me lie down, with my hands in front of my face.

I close my eyes as Mayu walks over to Len, who is still standing at the door, a petrified look on his face. She yells at him.

"I can't believe you didn't do anything! You just stood there! Her hands!" She rants, looking back at me. Len takes it. He doesn't say anything.

Mayu looks at him again. "Go get bandages, bring them back, and leave."

He finally speaks. "I'm not going to be a guard anymore," He whispers. "Father isn't forcing me to work anymore,"

I can't push myself up to sit. "Wait!" I call. They both look me, lying on my side. "You're leaving?"

"No,"

"What?"

"I'm helping you two escape, _tonight_."


	7. Chapter 7

Len disappears and comes back with a backpack on his shoulders. He silently unlocks the door, looking around often.

Once the door is unlocked, he puts clothes through the door and walks away. I look over at Mayu, and she shrugs. We take the clothes and change, Mayu helping me.

Len comes back and opens the door, a smile on his face. He has us put on servant dresses. We went to the door and she hands him my old clothes, and he takes them to put them in his backpack.

As soon as we step out of the cell, he wraps his arms around me, startling me. I jump and he quickly backs off. "Alright, let's go,"

We walk silently through the hallways. There's almost no one walking through the hallways of the large castle, because it's night. He brings us to a set of large double doors, and he looks around before he opens the door without a sound.

He pushes me out the door first, and then Mayu. He whispers to us to run, and we do as he locks the door from outside.

All three of us run to the nearest forest. He tells me to climb the tree. "I'm going to pick you up, now." He warns me before he puts his hands on my waist, causing me to blush, and lifts me onto the nearest branch.

"Mayu, I need you help her up farther," He says. "I have to go to a different tree,"

"Okay." She mumbles as she climbs the tree, and helps me along the way. I have to use my hands but I try not pay attention to the pain. I can hear shouting suddenly, from far away.

Len waves bye at us and runs away. The guards come and most follow him, and a few stand around, looking up into trees. I pray we're too high up to see because of the shadows.

A guard looks up into our tree. He stares at us, his eyes squinted. But then he calls the others and tells them there's no one there. They all leave then.

I let out a breath, not realizing I was holding it. I look at Mayu and she nods. She starts to climb out of the tree when someone appears under the tree again.

I cover my mouth before I let out a scream and realize it is Len. "Mayu, help Rin down."

Mayu reaches over to me from the branch she's on and helps me climb down a few branches, when Len grabs my waist and puts me on the ground, Mayu following.

He looks at us. "We need to find somewhere to stay overnight. Then we can find somewhere to stay in town tomorrow."

"Staying in town isn't-"

"Don't worry," He smiles. "I'll handle it."


	8. Chapter 8

We walk aimlessly through the forest for a while not saying a word. Eventually Len finds a large opening in a mountain, where we crawl into.

Mayu takes Len's backpack and starts to take things out. She hands me my corset, because I still have my shorts on, and puts three sleeping mats on the floor. Its pitch black in here, but I still turn my body away, facing the wall, my back to the two of them.

I slowly slip off the dress I'm wearing and wrap the corset around me. But then I feel a delicate hand on my back and I jump, pressing the corset into my chest with my arms.

"I'm going outside," I hear Len mumbles as helps as he slips out. I tie the corset quickly and follow him outside.

I see him, leaning against a tree. It's light out here because of the moon, which he is looking at. He doesn't notice me for a while. _I am a thief, after all. _I stand, watching him. It's chilly out here and I regret changing back into my old clothes.

"Hey," I say.

He looks at me. I move a bit closer and stand with my hands in my pockets. "Sorry," He whispers, referring to touching my back. "I… I was just worried about your-"

I hold my hand up to stop him. "They're there. They'll always be."

"I know, but…" He trails off, looking up at the sky again. "I care about you."

I laugh a little. "A lot of people have told me that."

"I mean it." He looks at me again in the eye. I'm surprised. My face probably shows it. He takes his hands out of his pockets and stands up straight, walking over to me. "I'm going to hug you now," He says. "Okay?"

He wraps his arms around me, on hands on my shoulder blade and the other on my shoulder opposite. No one has touched me kindly like this in a long time. I embrace him with a hug back. He lets go of my first and tells me he needs to wrap my hands in bandages. I nod. The places his hands touched my shoulder… feel different. _I feel different._

He walks back to the cave with me following. We both sit on the floor, facing each other. I can't see him and he can't see me, so I place my hands on his shoulders, so he knows where they are. He wraps them quietly in the bandages he has, leaving my fingers unusable. He grabs the nearest sleeping mat and sets it out for me, and I lay down and sleep right away.

I dream of Len. I'm trapped behind the bars of the first cell I was in, the dirty one. I see Len outside in the hallway, talking with a few people without faces. He laughs and smiles. He looks happy.

I slam my hands into the bars, calling to him. I yell his name repeatedly, but no one notices my presence. I start to cry as my hands start to feel like they did when they were hit with the baton, but no on is there.

"_Len, please!" _I call one last time, my hands bleeding and hurting, before I collapse.


	9. Chapter 9

In the morning, everything is gone. I start to panic. _I'm an idiot!_ I can't believe I feel for it, _again!_ I can feel tears start to form in my eyes when Len walks in.

"Hey, Ri-" He looks at me. "Woah, are you okay?" He sits down next to me. I scoff, rubbing my eyes and standing up. "What are you talking about?"

"You were-"

"Where did you two go?" I'm rolling up the mat. He points outside and I scoff again, crawling outside. He follows me. All three of us stand in a circle. He asks me some for some cheap places we could stay, and I list a few when he holds up a bag of money.

We head into the city. Mayu keeps a hood draped over her head because of her multicolored hair, and Len has one but he keeps the hood down. I, however, have nothing to cover myself.

We go to the cheapest place in the village and rent a room. The teal-headed woman behind the counter is very nice and doesn't suspect anything. The room we get is small and uncomfortable.

Mayu disappears into the bathroom for a few minutes, leaving Len and I alone. He looks at me, but I look around the room. There is a small bed and a couch. I see a closet in the far right of the room.

"One of us will have to sleep on the floor." I point out. "I'll do it." I see him open his mouth to protest, but I move on quickly. I look at him and ask, "What are we going to do about money?"

"We should save it for necessities, like food and clothes." He looks at what I'm wearing. I scowl and say, "Why? We have enough for-"

"They could track us somehow."

"It'll be fine." I shrug. This is the first time I've actually had money. He shakes his head, starting a small fight. It's nothing big, nothing to get upset over. But when Mayu comes out of the bathroom, I tell them I'm going out for a walk.

Len frowns and objects, but I leave anyway. I head to the nearest tavern and sit at the bar, looking for a drink to numb my stress for a while. I ask the bartender for beer, and I drink it quickly. I've had about three before I start to feel slow.

I ask for another one and the man behind the counter gives me a worried look, but pours me another one anyway. I'm about halfway through the fourth one when I'm drunk. At that moment, Len walks through the front door. When he sees me, he doesn't look surprised, but relieved.

He walks up to me and sits down, then starts to vent."Rin! You worried me sick, I thought…" He pauses when he realizes I'm ignoring him. "Rin?" I look up from playing with the laces on my boot, and blink slowly. "Wha?"

"Oh, god, Rin! You're drunk aren't you?" He looks angry.

"Wha are ya talkin' about?" My words are slurred. He tries to glare at me, but he's got a small smile on his face. He picks me up and puts me over his shoulder, and leaves after paying the bartender. 'Hey, Len Len? Len!" I call, poking his back with my fingers. "Yes?"

"Len, I think you're really…" I pause, looking for the right word. "Sexy."

He's silent. I smile and yell, "And I love you!"


	10. Chapter 10

Len carries me back to the room silently the rest of the way, with me hitting his back and demanding to be put down. When we get back, he sets me on the bed and tells me to sleep. I'm going to wake up feeling awful, and he knows it.

I whine and yell, "No! No, I will not sleep. I am _not_ tired!"

"Rin, go to sleep."

"No!" The throw the sheets that he set on top me of me off and sit up. He lets out a long sigh. "Len, come 'ere," I call. He shakes his head. "Come 'ere!"

He walks over to me. I tell him to get closer, so he does slowly. When he's close to my face, I bring my hand to his cheek and put my lips against his. Len doesn't move. He stands at an odd angle, bending over. His hands are in his pockets and his eyes are open.

I pull away from him and smile. He stares at me seriously, his cheeks red. "I don't know if you'll remember that, but…" he looks at the ground. "I won't mention it to you."

Len walks into the kitchen and doesn't come back.

I lie down and put covers over my head, occasionally calling to him. Mayu comes back about an hour later. She looks at the lump under the covers that is me and tells me to sleep, so I do because she scares me.

She walks into the kitchen and I hear talking between the two. It's quiet, but I'm too out of it to even try to listen.

I sleep until the sun rises again. Mayu is lying next to me, and Len is sleeping on the couch. I wake up with a huge head and stomach ache. I stand up, feeling dizzy, and look at Len. He's already up, but he's staring at the ceiling.

I wave and say quietly, trying not to wake Mayu, "Hey, good morning,"

"Hi," One of his arms is covering his face, and the other is thrown over the arm of the cough behind his head. He stands up and walks into the kitchen. I follow him, and ask him if we have any kind of medicine for the pain.

He shakes his head. I sigh and look at him. "Was I drunk?"

"Uh, yeah, a little," He says, avoiding my gaze. "Did I… do anything?"

"What do you mean by anything?"

"What do you _think_ I mean by anything?" I mumble, pressing my hands into the sides of my heads. He shakes his head. "No… no, I don't think so."

I snort. "You're a bad liar, mister. _People have been around me while drunk before. _But, whatever."

I get myself an apple and eat it, Len watching me with his blue eyes again._ Like in the cell._

I look back at him. I don't remember anything from yesterday, but he's hiding something. The question is, _what_?


	11. Chapter 11

**Len's POV**

Its been three days since we came here.

I still haven't told Rin anything, but Mayu knows, and Rin has probably noticed. Mayu gives her a weird look whenever we're close to each other, or before she leaves us alone. That makes me uncomfortable.

Rin is asleep on the floor and Mayu left for the marketplace. We're in the kitchen and she knocked out while eating an apple. _How cute._ I'm sitting on a chair at the table, looking a map, but I'm actually watching Rin. She looks so peaceful.

Mayu leaves often. She's not around a lot and is usually somewhere in the village, I assume. I know her though. She's safe. But, as a result, Rin and I have been spending time together. And a lot, at that. We usually are here, in the room, but sometimes we go on walks.

She moves a little in her sleep. I hope she's not having another nightmare. Suddenly, I hear the door open, which means Mayu is home. I hear her call calmly, "Someone is here,"

I start to panic. _What does that mean? It could be someone from the castle! _Nothing will happen to Mayu and I, but Rin is another story. I make a spilt second decision to pick up her unconscious body and hide her.

I pick her up, and look for places to hide her. She is very small and light, so there are a lot of places. I could hide her in the back of the storage, and put boxes in front of her. I open the door when I hear Mayu say my name from behind me.

I turn around slowly, Rin resting her head and arm against my chest. Her nightmare must be gone, now.

There is a tall man with blue hair standing next to her. He looks at Rin in my arms and looks back at me. I laugh akwardly and frantically say, "She's not dead!"

"Good to know." He looks a bit disgusted with me. Mayu gives me a crazy look, but calmly tells me to set her down so she can sleep.  
I bring her back into the room with the bed and set her down. Then I turn and look at the two of them.

**Rin's POV**

I wake up in the bed, confused. I was on the kitchen floor, but I'm in the bed now?

I look around the room and no one is here, so I stand up and stretch. I push the hair out of my face and walk into the kitchen. I'm startled by what I see and almost make a run for it. Mayu's back is to me, and so is a man's I've never seen before. Len is oppisite to them, and his face looks strained as he looks at me.

They both turn around in response. Mayu smiles and stands up, pulling the man up with her. "You must be Rin?" He asks. He is incredibly tall, and I'm by far the shortest out of the three of us, so he towers over me. He holds a hand out for me to shake, but I ignore it. He frowns.

I look at Mayu. Len is clearly not the one who brought him here. "It's nice to see you awake, and not in Len's arms." I hear the man say. "What?" My face gets red as I look at Len behind them. He looks away.

"When I came here, you were asleep and Len was carrying you. It was cute! You were curled up against his chest." He calls happily. Mayu cuts in then, and says, "Good afternoon, Rin. This is Kaito. _My boyfriend._"


	12. Chapter 12

I sit down. I've been told a lot of shocking things before, but this takes the prize. I feel out of breath as I look at Len, then at Kaito, then at Mayu. "W-what?"

She smiles. "That's why I've been gone. I've been seeing him. I met him at the market place on the first day and we kept in touch. Sorry I kept it from you two,"

I can't look at her right now. I look at Len, and he looks angry. He stands up and asks Mayu to get him out. Kaito looks alarmed at first, but then he nods. He turns to Mayu and gives her a hug and kiss on the forehead, then leaves.

Len doesn't bother sugarcoating anything, and he doesn't wait for me to leave either. He is furious, and it is obvious. Not only is his sister seeing a man he doesn't know, but she kept it secret. But Mayu responds just as emotionally. I figured she'd be calm about it, as usual, but she loses her cool.

Mayu is in tears by the end of it. Len is breathing heavily and he brushes past her to leave. I stand up to follow as she runs into the bathroom.

Len disappears and I search around for what seems forever, panicking. I eventually go back to the room, but Len isn't back. Mayu is sitting on a chair in the kitchen, facing the window. I grab one of the other chairs and face it the same way, but keep my distance because I don't want her to explode on me. "Hi, Mayu," I say quietly.

She grunts in reply. I ask her how she is and she shrugs. But then I make the mistake of asking her where Len is.

She turns on me, then. She turns around to look at me, and looks me in the eye. She makes a dead serious face. "You should know, you two are so close."

I choke and shake my head, giving her a skeptical look. She smiles. "He still hasn't told you?"  
I stand up from the chair. I'm scared. She laughs lightly, but returns to a serious face quickly. "He hasn't told you what you did?"

"Well, n-no, but..."

"But?" She's standing now.

"But... he didn't make a big deal out it. _It doesn't matter._"

"Oh, Rin, but it _does_ matter." She's really scaring me.

"Rin, you alarmed my poor brother. He does not know how to react with girls, let alone drunken girls..."

"W-what?"

"Rin, you told him you loved him and kissed him."  
I feel my face get hot as I shake my head. "He would of told me, right?"

"No,"

"But..." I walk out of the room to go look for him again.

I walk around for another half hour before I see Len standing on a small bridge, over a river. He's looking into the water. I call to him as I walk up to him. He looks at me. "Hi, Rin,"

"We need to get out of the open, okay?"


	13. Chapter 13

He gives me a weird look before he stands up straight. I lead him to an alleyway, the only place we can be alone that isn't near Mayu at the moment. "I have two things that are bothering me."

"Okay,"

I smile a half smile and lean against the wall opposite of him. "I'll start off easy. The Kaito thing? The you carrying me?"

"I thought it was someone from the castle, and I wanted to hide you. So you didn't get captured." He's already looking at the ground.

"Len, I need you to look at me." I say sternly. He looks up at my face. "Why didn't you tell me I kissed you, huh?" His face goes pale and he looks away. "Len, look at me."

"I can't."

"Why not?" I scowl, and stand up from my leaning back position. "Because, I..."

I cross my arms as he looks at me again. "You should have told me."

"I know,"

"Then why didn't you?"

He looks away again. "Len, look at me!"

_"Because I'm in love with you, Rin."_

I feel everything around me fade. I try to process what he just said to me. Len.  
He loves me. I've never been loved like that. Everything comes back and he's looking away again. His face is bright red and he's shaking. "H-hey, Len."

"Yeah?"

"Look at me, alright?"

His blue eyes meet mine as I wrap my arms around him. He stands, shocked  
He stops shaking and he lets go of me. "I think I'm in love, though." I say, this time looking at the ground.

"Rin, I need you to look at me."

I do so. I look up at him, right as his lips meet mine. I don't understand what's happening, but I don't really care. This person loves me. And I... love them. With all my heart.

I kiss him back. It's not long, because he pulls away. He holds my hand and we walk back to the room. I sit on the couch as he goes into the kitchen to talk to Mayu.

The conversation is quiet. It is probably dark, as mine was. But it is a  
lot longer. Mayu walks out first.

She looks at me. She stands in front of me and stares. Her expression is unhappy, but then she walks into the bathroom.

I stand up and approach the kitchen. Len has a beer in his hand as he sits in one of the chairs and kicks his feet up. It's dark in here, except for the last bit of sunlight shining through the window.

I sit down next to him. He holds my hand. "She's getting her own place. She taking a third of the money and she's going to rent another room at another place." 


	14. Chapter 14

I don't say anything. Too much has happened in one day. I just clutch Len's hand. I want to lean against his chest but I don't think Mayu knows, so I don't. She eventually does walk back in, and I let go of Len's hand, but he doesn't let go of mine.

Mayu looks calm again. "It's already happened, then?" Len nods.

"I'll be taking my leave. Goodbye." She says and she's gone.

It all happened too soon. I look at him and his eyes are closed. "I'm sorry..." I say quietly. His eyes pop open again and he takes his feet off of the table. He sits up straight and looks at me, now holding both of my hands. "It's not your fault."

"None of this would have happened if I wasn't here. Y'know?" I shake my head. "No use in crying. Everything is done." I learned that the hard way. He plants a kiss on my cheek before he stands up.

"That's one of the reasons I love you, you know. You're so strong." He smiles at me, but his eyes look tired. I walk over to him and he looks away. "I love you," I whisper.

"I love you, too," He looks at me again and kisses my forehead. We walk back into the room after he throws away his bottle. He still sleeps on the couch and I get the bed.

We're separated a lot more, now. Mayu is gone and she did any shopping that was needed. Len usually does the shopping because I'd probably buy everything that looked good to me. It's been a week since we saw Mayu. Or at least, for me. I wonder how she's doing.

Once Len gets back from the marketplace today, we're going on a walk. I told him I'd tell him more of my story. But when we gets home, he's not alone. Mayu… is with him. And he looks upset. I stand up and ask Len what's wrong, but he only looks at Mayu and she speaks up.

"Kaito betrayed me. He knows everything." She seems out of breath after these two sentences and I'm stunned.

"What?"

"He's with our father, and he knows everything about you! I'm sorry, I-"

Len looks angrier than me. His eyes meet mine, and they're filled with sadness. I hold my hand up and tell her it's alright.

She looks like she's about to cry. 'I'm so sorry. I just turned on both of you, and…" She stops talking. She looks at both of us, going back and forth between Len and me. She stops on me. "How's it going?"

"What do you mean?"

She shrugs. "Nevermind."

That was weird. _Why did she bother asking_?

She looks at Len and smiles. We both look worried and she walks over to me and throws her arm over my shoulder. "Hey, Rin?"

"Um… yeah?"

"How would you like to be executed? Daddy wants to know!"

* * *

**Oh, look! Plot twist! This is me laughing evilly, HAHAHAHAHA! **- Bittersweet Magica


	15. Chapter 15

**Len's POV**

Rin doesn't resist. She's in shock. She stands, staring at Mayu with wide eyes and an open mouth as she proceeds to tie up her hands. I, on the other hand, feel but nothing but fury towards the girl I called my sister.

I jump at Mayu, ready to do what was necessary to save Rin. But someone grabs me from behind. I struggle as my arms are pulled behind me and tied. A blow to my head, and everything is black.

**Rin's POV**

I wake up in a small, dirty cell. I don't remember anything. I don't move for a long time, I just lie on the floor. I don't want to move. I don't want to exist.

Peices of what happened come back to me. Len came home with Mayu, and she... tied me up. And told me I'm going to be executed. I lift one of my arms up and put it over my eyes. I don't want to think about that, so I think about Len.

_Len. Sweet, caring Len_. But where is he? I sit up abruptly and stare at the wall with wide eyes. Where is Len? What is Len doing? Is he okay? I look out of the cell door and pray that he's alright. I call his name softly, hoping he'll come to the door and save me again.  
Len isn't the one that comes to the door. Mayu is.

She stares at me with a small smile on her face. "Good afternoon, Rin."

"_What did you do_?!" I scream, jumping up and lunging at her. Something stops me, and I see that my ankles are chained to the wall.

"I turned you in." She looks down the hallway, then back. "You look disgusting."

I scoff. "Where is Len?"

"No doubt about that. He's getting a _talk_ from my father. He's being charged with treason, you know. Dad's deciding what to do with him." She's looking at her nails. "I broke a nail tying you up."

I can't decide if I'm terrified or angry. She smiles sweetly at my reaction. I can feel tears form in my eyes. "Mayu, what kind of… what happened to being family?"

"That's a good question."

"I want to see Len." She laughs. "That's funny, Rin!"

"Mayu, please."

She looks at me, but she doesn't look sympathetic when she says. "Oh, alright. I'll see what I can do."

She motions for me to come forward suddenly, but then she yells, "Oh!" and laughs cruelly. "Rin, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, alright?"

I stare at her angrily. I don't want to hear it, but I say nothing. She waits and we both stare at each other. Her face is happy, and mine isn't. I reluctantly ask, "What is it?"

"You're both going to be dead by the end of the week." She smiles and turns to leave. "Wait!" I call. "I already knew that. But 'both'? Who is 'both'?"

She waits for me to figure it out. She has an excited look on her face. Didn't Mayu say Len is being accused for treason. Isn't that punishable by death?

_"Len is going to be executed, too?"_


End file.
